


Work Study Aide

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Tumblr Faultline [58]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adult Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Intern Peter Parker, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Spitefic, Teen Peter Parker, Top Tony Stark, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Peter Parker, Voyeur Pepper Potts, Voyeurism, idk if she counts as a voyeur if she's just there as a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: dancinbutterfly said: I hear you're getting hate. That is super shitty. You know I love you and your porn - the filthier the better. Here's one. Ready? Cockwarming fic ft. TeenageIntern!Peter/Tony where they discover Peter actually focuses better on his work better when he's seated securely on Tony's cock. Interestingly, it is the one thing that slows Tony's mind down too. Bonus points for Others(Pepper/Rhodey/JARVIS) seeing/encouraging them w/dirty talk cuz it stops Tony doing shit that could get him seriously hurt





	Work Study Aide

**Author's Note:**

> You're as sweet as usual, thank you so much! Though to be fair, it was less 'hate' and more 'idiots who don't know how to stay in their own lane'. lol
> 
> Alright, this is the last of the SWN prompts and probably my last tumblr prompt ever haha! Lucky number 13! Let's make it a good one!
> 
> (Title is like that Wheel of Fortune category where it's two phrases connected by the first phrase sharing it's second word with the second phrase's first word: Work Study / Study Aide.)

A clatter of shoes on the stairs and the beep of the door opening knocked Tony out of his concentration and he shook his head, immediately dismissing the interruption in favour of refocusing on his work.

"Afternoon, Mr Stark!" 

Tony jerked in surprise and shot a dark glare upwards. Peter, for all that he was an adorable little nervous wreck, was completely unaffected. Although, the kid's gaze seemed stuck a little too long on the space just under Tony's eyes and Tony had to resist the urge to rub at the sore, delicate skin. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept and he could feel the exhausted molasses ache of it in his bones and his eyes, in every blink and in every shift of his limbs. But he couldn't sleep until he was done.

"Not today, Parker," he dismissed, hands too busy with holographic mathematics to wave the kid off.

It had been months since Shuri had sent Peter a video of what her Black Panther suits could do, since Tony had walked in on his intern collapsed in laughter upside down on the communal couch over a loop of T'Challa being thrown by his own suit on a mannequin, and Tony was still no closer to cracking the secret to nano-tech. He was getting frustrated with his own failures, with each simulation that broke down because he'd missed something else. Now he was bound and determined to break at least _one_ link before he slept again.

"I was just hoping you'd help me study today Mr Stark?" Peter's hopeful broke through Tony's concentration again and this time, Tony scowled.

" _Not today, Peter_ ," he snapped, immediately regretting the unkind tone. Still, he didn't retract it, just returned his focus to his work. He just wanted to _solve this_. If Princess Shuuri could do it, then Tony should be able to too. Not that he was deluded to think that he was on her level, but he wanted to be.

The room around him went quiet again, which should have been a warning.

"PEEEPPEEERRR!"

The holler from behind him jerked Tony from his concentration so violently that it sent his fingers skittering across the hologram, disrupting his meticulous calculations. He frowned so hard it pulled at his headache as he whipped around to glare down a Peter who was glaring right back at him just as hard, arms crossed and hip cocked.

"You take that back," Tony said firmly with a jab of his finger toward the too-cocky teenager. It was not a request, but Peter shook his head anyway.

In fact, his mouth was opening again when Pepper appeared at the kid's shoulder, looking concerned. Her eyes lingered just under Tony's, like Peter's had, and he wondered how big the bags were.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked gently, a slim hand on Peter's shoulder.

 _'Traitor,'_ Tony thought venomously.

"Tony won't help me study," Peter pouted, giving Pepper puppy eyes that she really should have developed an immunity for by now. But then she turned a stern gaze onto Tony and he knew he was screwed.

"Jarvis-" she started and Tony tried to cut her off with a "Wait-", his hands raising like he was asking not to be shot, but Pepper steamrolled over him like she was a- a- a steamroller. God, he was tired.

"Jarvis, activate the Study Protocol," Pepper said primly.

Jarvis, also a traitor, activated the Study Protocol.

The Iron Man bracelets around Tony's ankles magnetized, snapping his feet together and sticking them, and the wheels of his work chair, to the floor, while the ones at his wrists pulled his arms open wide. Tony made sure to send a venous glare towards both Peter and Pepper, but Peter was too busy trying to strip while he made his way towards Tony. But for all that the kid was a superhero in his own right, outside of his costume he had all the elegance of a newborn fawn and he was visibly trying not to fall over. Pepper walked more calmly at Peter's side, carrying his half-unzipped backpack in one hand and Peter's bottle of lube in the other, and Tony glared at her even harder, the enabler.

Peter was naked and grinning triumphantly when he reached Tony's side, and he was adorable as hell, especially when he pressed a brief kiss to Tony's cheek, but Tony was so mad that he resolved not to speak. He didn't have _time_ for this. Still, despite, or perhaps in spite of, his silence, Peter managed to unzip Tony's jeans and pull his cock out, the also-traitorous flesh filling under his intern's familiar touch. Tony bit his tongue to ensure his own silence as Peter chirped, "Thanks, Pepper!" when she handed him his lube, his teeth digging so hard into the muscle when she replied with a kind "You're welcome, sweetie," that he could almost taste copper.

The Study Protocol held Tony's arms out to his his sides like a crucifixion, so that he couldn't do anything when Peter stepped up next to his thigh and slid a slick hand over Tony's cock. There was a war in his brain for the right to suppress, or release, all moans at the touch, at the way it spread like an infection of white static from his groin to his spine. The touch disappeared and Tony's eyes snapped opened, frustration rolling through him at having displayed any sign of pleasure.

Peter's grin as he turned around and straddled Tony's knees looked so big that it should have split his cheeks open, and Pepper wasn't grinning, per se, but there was a smug tilt to her mouth. One of Peter's hands, slick with lube, reached backwards and pushed between his ass cheeks, spreading slick over his hole. For a brief moment, Tony was plagued by the desire to slick Peter up himself, to shove the kid forward over his desk and eat him out, before he quenched the thought with an annoyed _'Traitor,'_ at himself; he was supposed to be focusing on his science right now, not his fuckable intern. An argument broke out in his mind, weighing the merits of speaking up, of trying to convince the double-Ps that he was _fine_ , and then heat engulfed him and the entire world had turned off.

For the first time in days, Tony's mind went quiet, and so did the rest of the world, everything going soft and muted like the first snowfall of winter. He fingers closed over the soft flesh of Peter's sides before he'd even realized that the Study Protocol had ended, but by then, it was too late. For as much as he'd protested, there was no way that he could push Peter off him now. Not until either of them were done.

He didn't want to open his eyes because it was _nice_ in the dark, heat at his back and in his lap, but there were fingers combing through his hair, and long nails scraping lightly over his scalp, and that meant Pepper. Slowly, his lids feeling heavy, Tony managed to open his eyes as he tilted his head back, and Pepper smiled kindly down on him. He couldn't help but smile back at her, the expression feeling dopey, like he was drugged up. He couldn't help either thing - the smile because, even though he fought her, Pepper always had his best interests at heart, and the drugginess because, well, that's just how he got when he was forced into a dead stop like this.

"Try looking at your work now," she said softly, pushing at the base of his skull with her fingerpads, pushing them up to his forehead, and dragging her hails back over the path. "You always work better when you're inside Peter." Tony shivered at the relaxing sensation and nodded, finally dropping his chin back to his chest and neck cracking with the effort.

Peter was already bent over his laptop open in the dead center of Tony's worktable, his expression hidden by virtue of his position but the way his fingers were flying over his keyboard a clear indicator that he was In The Zone. And all Tony needed to do to get there too was to focus.

It had been that way for as long as they'd been together. Tony couldn't say exactly what caused it, that wasn't exactly his realm of science, but there was no doubt that both their minds just ran better when he was inside Peter. The best part was: cockwarming was just as productive as fucking was. But that didn't mean there couldn't be a little of both.

Tony loosened the grip of one hand and spread his fingers, pressing the heel of his palm into Peter's side and pushing as he moved his hand at an angle towards Peter's cock. A shiver ran down the kid's spine, his ass clenching around Tony's cock, but his fingers didn't stutter over his work - either his focus was that good, he was too used to working while fucking, or it was a benefit of his superpowers. Tony didn't know and he didn't exactly care. This was more for him right now anyway.

He kept his grip easy on Peter's cock, pumping it slowly as he moved the holographic board full of his calculation and notes over Peter's back. Keeping an easy pace required almost none of his concentration as he started reading over his work from the beginning. He was only half aware of the cock in his hand and the nails against his scalp while he read, and the steady ripple of muscles surrounding his own cock, and the resulting pleasure rolling up his own spine, quickly fell in line with Tony's heart beat.

Numbers and letters zipped through Tony's mind, faster than they had before Peter had interrupted his work, and possibly faster than they had when he'd first started working on The Mystery of the Nano-Tech. And the faster his eyes ran over his own work, the more excited Tony got, and the faster his heart beat got, the faster the electrical waves washed through his nervous system. Then-! There it was. The tiny little nugget he'd been looking for, the answer to his prayers to the gods of science and math.

"Yes!" he shouted, leaping up, excitement and successful more powerful than an energy drink dropped into six straight shots of espresso.

There was a surprised yelp followed by a soft moan, and Tony blinked, his work fading from the semi-solid state his focus had turned the hologram into and revealing Peter on the other side of his calculations, face down on his laptop keyboard and toes no longer touching the ground. There was a silence behind him and he could only imagine the unimpressed look on Pepper's face.

"Woops," he grimaced and fell back onto his stool, jolting the body in his lap and making them both shudder. "Sorry kiddo I kinda forgot you were there and sorry again but let's hurry this up and need to test this before I pass out," he said all in one breath.

Peter looked over his shoulder at him with hooded eyes, and his voice was breathless when he said "It's okay, Mr Star- ARK!" but it was Tony's turn to be In The Zone.

He was probably a little unkind with the the force of his excitement in the form of a rough handjob, but Peter, work abandoned now that Tony had solved his problem, writhed in Tony's lap in undisguised pleasure. He didn't try to stop Tony, or ease his grip, though he did try to bounce on Tony's cock which, at this point, wasn't exactly necessary, but it was nice. Honestly, if Pepper wasn't there to shame him with her disapproval, Tony would have probably pulled Peter off his cock and ran off to Science without finishing either of them off, but he was getting better about it. At least, for his partner. He was usually better at caring for other people more than himself.

"M-M-Mist-AH! Staaark," Peter stuttered, head tossed back on Tony's shoulder. He was a wonton little twink when he wanted to be, and despite his own intentions, Tony felt heat pulse in his groin.

"Pepper is invaluable to life but you are invaluable to science, Peter," Tony praised. He forgot to do that a lot, give praise where it was due, but when he did, he meant it. Even when it was given at the least appropriate times. "Sometimes I don't know what I would do if you weren't here to help me focus. Sorry I snapped at you earlier." He apologized even less than he praised, but when he did, he _really_ meant it.

Peter went rigid in his lap, body arching in a smooth curve away from Tony and Tony grinned - sometimes he could swear the kid had a praise kink. The cock in his hand began to pulse in heavy beats as come hit Tony's still-stroking palm, and the muscles gripping his cock went wild, making Tony hunch forward and bury his mouth against his intern's neck. His own orgasm went off like a bomb, not so much in the sense that it wrecked him, but it shocked him full of energy and the need to _get moving_.

He was on his feet even before the aftershocks faded, making Peter groan again as Tony's still-slightly-hard cock jostled his sensitive insides. "My bad, kid," Tony said quickly, leaning forward to press a kiss to the back of Peter's head to slightly disguise the fact that he was leaning forward to drape Peter across his work table. Though his intentions were probably pretty clear when he pulled out a second later, his hands already pulling his pants up.

"Thanks for coming by Peter," Tony was already saying as he hurried away. "I don't have any work for you today but stay as long as you like. Pepper-"

He left the rest of the sentence up to her - she'd known what he (Tony _or_ Peter) needed before Tony did, and she'd take over while Tony set to work. Next time he saw Shuuri, he'd finally get to show her what he could do.

* * *

Peter grinned as he accepted a baby wipe from Pepper.

"I'm sorry he ran off again," she sighed, arm extended to help keep Peter balanced as he cleaned the come dripping down his thighs. "You'd think he'd at least stop to cuddle you one of these times." She shook her head, her expression a moe of resignation.

Peter laughed. "It's okay, Ms Potts. I get plenty of cuddles other times." He dropped the wipe in the garbage and accepted a second one to wipe his hands. "Besides, it's not like I haven't done the same thing. Actually," he started, stepping into his jeans, pulling them up, and then pausing, thinking back, "I'm pretty sure I'm worse. Mr Stark at least makes sure I'm taken care of. When I solve my problems, I usually just web off and I forget about Mr Stark completely. Until I come back the next day and he's got a punishment waiting for me," he laughed.

Pepper smiled softly at him as he finished getting dressed, and then she draped an arm around his shoulders. "You're a good person, Peter Parker," she said simply, and Peter's face caught fire. He ducked his head and she laughed, pulling him into her side in a gentle hug. "Let's get you something to eat before you go. It's the least Tony could do."

Peter laughed and hugged her back. "Yes, Ms Potts."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I got out a few paragraphs when I first started this fic and haven't done anything for it since then because of that lame-o, Depression, but because of tumblrpurge, I wanted to get this last SWN prompt done by today (Dec 16). Then a friend showed me [this cursed tweet](https://twitter.com/tajntedsorrow/status/1073470984097718272) (aka [this cursed tumblr post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/181185175833/use-comic-sans-to-write)), and I decided to give it a go. Now, idk if it actually worked because I needed to get this fic out anyway, but the point is: I got it done.
> 
> Like the thing? Reblog the thing: [tumblr](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/181192594423/image-dancinbutterfly-said-i-hear-youre) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/themadkatter13/status/1074563733848899584) | [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/themadkatter13/tagged/Work%20Study%20Aide).


End file.
